


In The Sweet Starlight Of Your Endless Eyes

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Party, Post-Hogwarts, there's nothing about hogwarts but set in that universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: On a closer look, Harry realised the person was standing next to the skeleton from earlier and that was just hilarious. But then, not quite. Harry couldn’t see much of them, since they were wearing a full body cloak but he assumed it to be a male. He was leaning against the wall, legs crossed and silver shoes peeking through his completely black outfit. His face was hidden behind the shadows that the long brimmed hat cast as he gazed intently into his phone.Harry is a wizard, who decides to go to a muggle party dressed as a vampire and Louis is a mystery clad in a cloak.





	In The Sweet Starlight Of Your Endless Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wrote a fic where Harry dresses up as a vampire and meets an actual vampire two years ago, but I just thought this should be funnier. This is based in the Harry Potter universe and I haven't read the books in two years so if there are any mistakes regarding how they use magic, that's why. I'm sorry for all of them.  
> A lot of thanks to my two betas. Dolan, girl, thank you for not letting me give up on this I owe you. And Helena, you're such a gem for betaing this.  
> Harry's costume was inspired by [ this photo ](https://spirit.scene7.com/is/image/Spirit/01395623-a?%24Thumbnail%24)  
> Title is from Goldmine by Colbie Caillat
> 
>   
> 

If Harry was ever asked someday to sum himself up in three sentences, he had a reply ready. No one had asked him yet but he hadn’t given up hope, making a list just in case.

Apart from being a wizard, Harry had three more qualities to him. Firstly, he loved practical jokes. Belonging to the Gryffindor house when he was at Hogwarts, it was basically in his nature to love pranks and most of his friends didn’t like that part. Secondly, he was a half-blood and kept in touch with his half muggle side. He had a lot of muggle friends, who were unaware of his real identity and it was nice in a way. And thirdly, Harry was a literature student at Uni with an extreme fondness for irony. Especially irony in real life.

So it surprised no one when Harry announced his desire to go to one of his muggle friend’s parties dressed up as a gothic-age vampire. It puzzled his wizard friends, surely, who questioned the point of it but stopped Harry when he tried to explain, out of fear of his lecturing ways. Niall always told him he was one of those weird friends that everyone adored but never understood. Harry liked the part where Niall adored him and agreed to accompany him to Nick’s, despite having to wake up early tomorrow. And also despite the fact that magical parties were ten times more fun than muggle ones. Harry had a strong feeling his friend only agreed because he was planning to escape early.

One of his muggle friends, Nick, was a famous radio presenter and Harry happened to befriend him somehow. They knew each other for two years and somehow Harry had managed to hide his apartment from him. It wasn’t as if there was anything suspicious about his apartment except for Niall’s room, which had quidditch posters on the wall and housed an owl named Partridge. The name was supposed to be funny, even if Harry didn’t really agree. But anyway, Nick threw these amazing parties, at least when it came to muggle world and they were sought after. Harry was doing Niall a favour by inviting him, instead of the other way round.

Apparently, everyone had to compulsorily dress up for the party, else they would be uninvited the next time around. Nick had been insistent that Harry attend as well. So while browsing through costume ideas on the internet, Harry came across this one photo of a gothic vampire. His heart was set upon it. That was what he would model his costume after.

“So, why again are you dressed up as a vampire tonight?” Niall asked, more so to bother Harry than to know. He didn’t even look up from where he was ironing his suit. And he wasn’t even ironing his suit by hand, charming a normal iron into doing it for him. He had learnt to do all sorts of domestic chores with magic from his mum, the minute he turned seventeen. It was helpful, but also made him sort of lazy, Harry thought, as he watched his friend intently. He stomped his foot impatiently when his friend refused to give him any attention.

But Niall only looked up once he had deemed his suit to be wrinkle free, humming happily to himself. He gave Harry an onceover like asked about six minutes ago, face neutral as he tapped his chin. Harry puffed out his chest, placing his hands on his waist as he twirled a little but Niall still looked disinterested. It was offending, really. “You look alright,” Niall said, shrugging. “I mean your hair looks like a mess as usual, everything else is good. Also, put on the cape because it doesn’t look quite right without the cape. Apart from that, you know vampires dressed nothing like this, right? Expect when it was the fashion in... Nope never.”

“Yes, I know, Niall,” Harry said through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes. “Remember how we sat through the same classes at Hogwarts? So I know this part. But my costume is supposed to be ironic. See?”

Harry had started with the shirt, picking one of his ruffled, billowy white shirts as part of his ensemble. Over that he wore his shiny, red vest. The guy in the picture had been wearing trousers but Harry decided to go with his usual skinny jeans, which had the pockets enlarged to fit his wand and wallet which they otherwise won’t. He wore a long pair of boots, made extra shiny for the night and skipped the top hat and the cane altogether. There was just a little bit of magic involved to perfect every article of his clothing and it was times like these that he was glad he was a wizard. Otherwise he would have to buy a costume that would be barely flattering and just for the night, instead of recreating the whole thing from his own clothes. Oh and otherwise he would have also needed a bigger wardrobe, since the one he currently had was also enlarged to fit everything he owned.

“No, Harry, I don’t see the irony here,” Niall mumbled under his breath and snorted. Oh yeah, Niall was always cynical about Harry’s love for irony and said it was often trouble for him. It wasn’t true at all, not in the least. “Thank you so much for letting me borrow your ironing board though,” he said out loud, “It is much appreciated. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get dressed.”

Niall punctuated his sentence with a flick of his wrist that made his suit rise up a few inches before floating out of the room. Presumably, into Niall’s room and the lad was about to follow him when Harry caught his wrist, effectively stopping him.

“Niall, listen.”

Niall threw his head back in a groan. Harry was also prone to launch into long-winded lectures about things he was passionate about. Niall often threatened to put a silence charm on him, actually he also did put a charm on him a few times too. Times like those, Harry wished he had a better best friend. “I get it. You’re wearing it ironically because things often seen in a particular way, don’t happen in that way or whatever. I was joking; now let me go.”

“It’s not about that, Niall,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He resented the implication that Harry often lectured his friends. And even if he did, well, he was studying to be an English teacher so it was good practise. Niall continued to watch him with narrowed, suspicious eyes and Harry turned towards his bed and waved his wand. The three capes that he had previously laid out lifted up in the air and just hung there, mid air. Harry pointed towards them with his free hand but Niall’s expression remained unchanged. “Which of them do you think goes best with these clothes? I can’t seem to decide.”

“They are all black capes,” Niall deadpanned, raising his eyebrows and looking done with their conversation already. Harry hadn’t even started.

“Look closely, they’re not the same. See the first one has red on the inside while the second one has red on the outside. The third one is just plain black, no colour. They’re all that I have that match the cape from the photo. Now, I personally think that I should pick one of the dual coloured ones since the red compliments my vest but then I can’t tell anymore.”

“Harry, you need to stop forcing me into choosing the last article of clothing for you.”

“Just help me out today, please” Harry begged, pushing his lower lip out to look more pleading. “I am terrible at last decisions, and you know it.”

Niall exhaled loudly, showing signs of giving in but didn’t just yet, crossing his arms resolutely.

Harry batted his eyelashes. “Okay let’s have it another way. If you help me out with this, I promise I won’t cling to you like a drunken koala. And we will leave whenever you want, within an hour if you want. Alright?”

Niall frowned at him, looking indecisive as he reconsidered their deal before groaning loudly. It was a little dramatic, according to Harry but eh, who would he be to say a thing about it? “Fine. I’ll choose your cape for you but just this once, Harry.”

“You’re the bestest best friend ever!” Harry cheered and Niall rolled his eyes. They both know Harry was mocking Niall rather than being truthful.

Niall’s face morphed into something grim and he tapped his chin as he really considered the capes. He tilted his head to the side, eyes darting between the capes and Harry and taking far too long before he reached a decision. “I think the one with the red lining on the inside works best. That way, it flows alongside the vest and compliments it. Red is your colour, isn’t it?”

“You know me so well,” Harry gushed, clapping his hands together once. He let the capes drop softly onto the bed before walking up to them to pick up the one Niall had chosen. He then stood in front of his large mirror, carefully wrapping the cape around his back and tying it well. And like Niall had said, it complimented his vest. The elongated collar was a bonus, making him look all the more regal. He looked gorgeous, he thought, as he twirled in front of the mirror. “Don’t I look like the perfect, rich and sexy vampire, Niall?”

“Oh yeah, but the muggle kind, not an actual one,” Niall teased and then chuckled. Harry turned around to glare at his friend but the lad was already walking towards the door. “I still can’t believe this is taken out of your ordinary clothing and put together. You didn’t even have to buy anything because this is just how you dress. You even had the damn cape, no, wait! You own multiple capes.”

“Well, we had to wear cloaks as part of the school uniform,” Harry countered, raising his eyebrows and feeling proud of his comeback. “Owning a cape for a wizard is hardly very strange, you know. The wizarding world sure lives a decade behind.”

“Touché,” Niall said and laughed. “Alright though, I do need to get dressed if we have to get there in time, which is still an hour late. Meet you at the door in twenty?”

“Sure,” Harry said, turning around to observe himself in the mirror once again. “I need to put on some finishing touches, which also includes makeup to make me look as if I didn’t sleep in three centuries.”

He also had to add the sharp teeth, which vampires did have. He had decided against fake ones and had instead learnt a spell from a friend that would elongate his current incisors for a short amount of time. It would give him ‘authenticity’, as well as not make it difficult to speak. He hoped it wouldn’t make it difficult, really, because this was the first time he was going to try it on himself. He had learnt a heavy dose of magic for just one night, for sure. He would have to keep this from his sister, else she would never let it go.

“So, basically look like a common Uni student?”

“Basically, yeah.”

Niall laughed loudly as he exited Harry’s room and his laughter kept echoing in the apartment. Harry grinned at his reflection, again feeling proud, before he picked up his makeup kit. Niall was supposed to be dressing up as a leprechaun, or the muggle version of one. He was using his green suit from St Patrick’s Day, along with a top hat that Harry had advised him against. He wasn’t even using a fake beard, claiming the one he had was just enough. Niall barely had stubble but when he pointed it out, Harry was mocked for looking baby faced. So the topic was dropped. It was unfair of his friend to make fun of his inability to grow a beard for sure.

The two of them left half an hour later, hailing a taxi to Nick’s place. It was a twenty minute ride away from their flat. And it was in those twenty minutes that Harry found out the shortcomings of his costume for the night. For one, he couldn’t wear a coat over his cape. Hence he felt chilly but showing it to Niall wasn’t an option, if he didn’t want to be teased over it. Secondly, he hadn’t considered the problems that would accompany having magically elongated teeth. Sure, he could speak just fine, but...

“For fuck’s sakes Harry, you’re bleeding again,” Niall hissed, looking part concerned and part annoyed with Harry. He pulled a tissue out of nowhere and handed it to Harry, which the latter accepted with a quiet ‘thank you’. He dabbed at his bottom lip, looking out the window since looking at Niall would only make him feel guiltier. Harry had a habit of biting his lip liberally. And he hadn’t known just how sharp his incisors had grown until as usual, he bit his lower lip and blood gushed out. It wasn’t even Harry that had noticed, since he felt no pain from the scar, but Niall freaked. “You look like an actual, bloody vampire now.”

“Well, at least, it saved me the cost of applying fake blood, huh?” Harry joked, grinning at his friend only to get a murderous look in return. All right, he thought to himself, turning to look out the window again. He was getting scared of his friend, even if he shouldn’t with all the green Niall was sporting. Harry kept dabbing at his lower lip and chin, making a mental note to not bite his lip again. It would just raise question and draw everyone’s attention towards his teeth. He couldn’t possibly explain it away. Harry also made a second note to not drink, just have a quiet night and head home.

Niall stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, as well as in the elevator ride up to Nick’s apartment. He was still annoyed, no doubt, with all the glares Harry was receiving from him. Harry kept his expression neutral, even if in his opinion, he did not deserve all this resentment. He was also worried. What if his lip did start bleeding again and he didn’t realise it until late? That would be a problem.

“Psst Niall.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you remind me to not bite my lip until we leave the party?” Harry asked, widening his eyes and made his usual ‘pleading face’. It usually made things go his way, because he looked just that adorable but it didn’t work this time. Probably since he had pointy teeth and purple makeup around his eyes that worked against him.

“Nope,” Niall answered bluntly before scoffing. It was just convenient how the lift reached Nick’s floor just then and Niall strode out. Alone. Leaving Harry staring after him in offense, before he followed him out. “You made a deal with me that you would leave me alone and leave early with me. You’re gonna uphold that.”

“But Niall, this is an emergency!” Harry whined but it was fruitless. His voice was almost drowned out by the music pouring out of Nick’s apartment. It was dangerous to keep the door open that way as well, because of  the complaints the neighbours might make, according to Harry. But the party was still on, which either meant the neighbours were out or they were just used to the noise. Orange and purple light was streaming through the open door, vague shapes forming in the hallway outside. There were two carved pumpkins placed outside his door, along with fake cobwebs and cut out bats on the walls and the door. Niall’s face lit up with a smile at that and Harry huffed petulantly, not liking when he was ignored. “Please, you’re my best friend, aren’t you?”

“Oh forget about it,” Niall said and stuck out his tongue. With a smug smirk and a wink, Niall turned on his heel and walked in. Again, Harry was left staring after him, offended. See, Niall was the worst best friend.

Harry let out a long drawn sigh, absently pinching his lip before realising there was blood. He had been biting his lip again, it seemed, and made a frustrated sound. He couldn’t afford to let his guard down again and resigned himself to keeping alert until his teeth shrunk back to their normal length. He stood in the hallway for a few more minutes, repeatedly reminding himself to not give away what he was, before walking in and hoping he wouldn’t find himself completely alone.

The noise got significantly louder, the beats reverberating with his heartbeat and he wanted to close his ears. There were a lot of people that had arrived earlier and were halfway drunk. A few had made their way to the centre of the room as their makeshift dance floor, while the others just stood in groups and talked, holding alcohol and not quite drunk. Harry couldn’t see one friendly face, or it might seem so because of the face paint they had on or some strange costume or the lights that made it all the more difficult to recognise anyone. So he just stood in one corner of the living room, right next to the fake skeleton wearing a witch hat and holding a broom. A common broom. He frowned as soon as he noticed the atrocity. The hat was too pointy at the top with a long brim, and witches never wore that type of a hat. No one else took offense to it. Of course they didn’t, and Harry tried to ignore the skeleton’s presence even if it was difficult to do so. He looked, instead, at the Halloween decorations that Nick had put up. If this had been a wizard’s party, the paper bats would be flying and randomly sitting on some unsuspecting person’s shoulder. Or, the skeleton would actually be spooky and scare people. But this was just as fun, right? Maybe.

Or it could be that Harry had purposely busted their night, just to show off his ironic costume to a group of people who wouldn’t even understand it. Oh no.

Harry needed to find Niall and convince him to head to one of their wizard or witch friend’s party instead. But he wasn’t present anywhere in the living room, so Harry escaped into the relatively empty kitchen. There was no Niall there, but there was an assortment of alcohol on the counter, which Harry headed towards instead.

“Harry, you came!” yelled a drunken voice and then there was someone wrapping themselves around Harry’s back and laughing into his ear. Harry stumbled due to the unexpected weight on his back, managing to step on his own cape in the process and stumbling more. “You’re so unsteady on your feet. Pull yourself together, lad. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re drunk.”

“If you know how I am, then don’t greet me this way, Nick,” Harry yelled over the noise before laughing and pulling away from his friend’s grip. He turned around to grin at his friend while fixing his cape. “Yeah, I just arrived. But I see you have made good use of that large forehead of yours with this costume choice.”

“That’s mean,” Nick complained, using his hands to cover his forehead. Harry continued to laugh. He had good comebacks tonight, which he was extremely proud of. Usually, he just said something lame, but not today. Maybe all the magic around him had created a miracle... he hoped. Nick was dressed up as Frankenstein’s monster and the makeup was done perfectly; the stitches looked very real. But he sported a look of betrayal now that spurred Harry into further laughter. “I don’t like when people, my so called friends especially, make fun of my forehead when it’s just normal length. First Louis made that joke and now you... I don’t know why I am friends with you guys.”

“Because we’re funny people, Grimmy,” Harry said and chuckled. Nick continued to glare so Harry jutted out his bottom lip, only for it to narrowly graze his teeth. He was afraid it might have made another gash. He checked his friend’s face, which remained unchanged and concluded there wasn’t another cut. Luckily. Also this Louis person, it wasn’t the first Harry had heard of him. Nick had mentioned him plenty of times in the past few months and the stories were always funny. He was keen to meet him. “And is the infamous Louis here? Please let me meet him so I can compliment his joke.”

Nick flipped him off before heading towards the alcohol. He picked up a random bottle and poured the contents into a glass and picked another bottle and poured that into the same glass. Harry’s eyes widened as his friend mixed the drinks. No wonder Nick was already so sloppy drunk. His eyes widened further when the glass was offered to him. “Drink up. I can’t have a sober person here.”

Harry glanced at it warily, remembering his promise to not drink much. But he also knew that denying the glass would make Nick force him into it. So he accepted the drink and downed it at once, before wincing. “That tasted terrible. Never mix me a drink again.”

“You drink to get drunk, but sure, drink it for the taste,” Nick grumbled as he shook his head disappointedly. He made less sense than usual. “Oh and also, your costume looks great. A proper vampire. Those teeth look very real, where did you get them?”

Nick’s finger reached out as if to touch his teeth and Harry laughed, stepping back at the last minute. He couldn’t let Nick touch his incisors and slice his finger on them. It would be a disaster. “I just found them online.”

“They’re very good,” Nick complimented with a nod, no longer trying to touch them. “I knew I could trust you to go all out on your costume like me. Everyone has just half arsed their costume. Everyone, including Louis.”

“Niall has too,” Harry said, shaking his head disapprovingly. And speaking of half arsed costumes, he needed to find Niall. “Speaking of, I need to find him again, alright?”

“Sure, have fun,” Nick said, pouring himself another drink while Harry sneaked out, afraid he would be handed another strong and weirdly mixed drink. He pushed his fingers through his hair, took in a deep breath before walking right towards the noise. He couldn’t recognise the EDM song that was playing but he bopped his head along to the beats, rising up on his tiptoes to search for his friend. He kept to the corners as he looked at the dancing crowd, no flash of green or a top hat in sight. He did catch the sight of a few familiar faces but didn’t approach them, mainly because he was planning to leave. He had half a mind to just up and leave right now, but then, he was a loyal friend so he kept searching. And also Niall would come to bite his head off later if he just left like that right now.

Harry kept his gaze up, trying to spot Niall’s hat that remained missing but he did find something else. Another hat. More specifically, a stereotypical, muggle-imagined, witch hat with a pointy top and a floppy brim. This was the second one Harry had seen in the party and found it more offending because a muggle was wearing it. He wouldn’t say he saw red, per se, but he did immediately wade through the purple and orange lights towards the person. He didn’t know what he would say without revealing much, but he would say something at least.

On a closer look, Harry realised the person was standing next to the skeleton from earlier and that was just hilarious. But then, not quite. Harry couldn’t see much of them, since they were wearing a full body cloak but he assumed it to be a male. He was leaning against the wall, legs crossed and silver shoes peeking through his completely black outfit. His face was hidden behind the shadows that the long brimmed hat casted as he gazed intently into his phone. It was as if the party was too boring for him and Harry automatically assumed the worst – that he was arrogant. He had to be, right?

Harry stood right beside the man, glancing at him a few times and waited to see if the stranger did lift his gaze. He didn’t, not looking up once in the two minutes Harry had stood beside him and could see him typing. Harry tried to read it, because he was nosy that way but he couldn’t exactly understand what was written and he blamed it on the distance between them. Finally, Harry cleared his throat loud enough to garner the stranger’s attention and smiled to himself when the latter lifted his head. Harry wasn’t smiling as much when the person’s sharp, blue eyes rested on his own. Rather, he found himself spellbound, and wasn’t that just ironic. When the time came to speak and give him a piece of his mind as he intended to earlier, harry found himself at a loss of words. He was very aware of how he was staring at the stranger like a fool. Great first impression, that.

“Can I help you?” the guy asked when Harry refused to speak, eyebrows arching perfectly as he tilted his head to the side. His voice was raspy, not as deep but just as alluring. There was something strange about his accent that Harry couldn’t put his finger on, but he could tell he wasn’t from around here. His hair was styled into a fringe that swooped perfectly across his forehead and peeked from under his hat. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, long eyelashes framing them and casting further shadows over the top of his cheeks. He also had sharp cheekbones, probably sharp enough to cut cheese. It was very distracting, everything about this man was. And Harry cleared his throat once again, feeling parched this time along with still being at a loss of words. Too much time had passed since the man had spoken, so Harry willed himself to speak.

“Um, I just came here to say... hi?” Harry said and wanted to kick himself for it. Of all the good comebacks he was praising himself for tonight, this was what he ended up with? He was an idiot. A lame idiot. “And to compliment you. Nice outfit.”

“Okay, now you’re just pulling my leg, aren’t you?” the man asked, eyebrows arching amusedly. He threw his head back in a laugh, exposing the column of his throat and the vampire inside of Harry wanted to leave marks all over his neck. Harry had to remind himself to not think that way, averting his eyes quickly. When the guy finally stopped laughing, he pointedly looked down at himself and flattened his hand across his cloak before looking up at Harry. He was now smirking, eyes glimmering bright even in the most unflattering light. “I am very aware that I look like I’ve picked something random and slapped on a pointy hat to call myself a witch. It isn’t the most put together, neither is it the most flattering. Surely, not a nice outfit, eh?”

Harry’s lips lifted up in a smile and he shrugged. He applauded the man’s self-awareness; feeling a little more attracted to him and finding him a lot less arrogant. He was very beautiful, clearly, even in an oddly shaped cloak. It didn’t matter he was a muggle in a wrong wizard’s outfit, Harry was still attracted and wanted to know more about him. He didn’t miss when the man pocketed his phone, as if he had found something more interesting to focus his attention on. He tried not to look too chuffed, glancing at the crowd and feeling the noises dim when he looked back at the beautiful man. He felt brave, leaning in slightly with wide, innocent eyes. “I’ll let you in on a secret, alright? Witches don’t wear that hat.”

Harry lifted his chin to indicate the hat sitting atop the man’s head, and the latter’s gaze followed it. He clutched his hat dramatically, as if to protect it, before dropping the act and smiling back. His smile was mysterious, as if he knew more than he let on while his eyes searched for something on his face. It would be unsettling and strange if Harry wasn’t so captivated by the stranger’s twinkling blue eyes.

“That isn’t what the skeleton told me,” the guy whispered, jerking a thumb towards the skeleton behind him before giggling. His shoulders hunched as he giggled and Harry found it all the more endearing, shuffling in closer to hear better. He was relieved the stranger hadn’t asked how Harry knew what witches wore. He didn’t know what he would have responded to that. “I’m Louis, by the way.”

“Wait, you’re Louis?” Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows and leaning his head back. He didn’t know a lot many people in the UK named Louis, except the one Nick kept mentioning. If this was the same Louis, then he had to have a word with Nick, because he had failed to mention just how disarming the lad was. “Nick’s friend Louis? The one who made fun of Nick’s forehead earlier in the night that he was miffed about?”

“The one and only,” he agreed, albeit a little confused. “How did you know?”

“Oh, because I also made fun of his forehead and he mentioned you,” Harry replied, shaking his head as he laughed. It was all funny now, because when Harry had asked Nick where to find him, he hadn’t expected to actually find him. “I’m Harry. I’ve heard a lot about you from Nick and it’s great to finally meet you.”

“Oh yeah, he loves me,” Louis said before winking. He made a move, as if trying to run his fingers through his hair but forgetting the presence of his hat. So his hand nudged the hat instead, making it slide back and almost topple over. But Louis caught it quickly, making an ‘oops’ sound before chuckling. He tried to fix his fringe again, a little more aware than before and a lot more careful. He shrugged when he caught Harry’s amused smile, looking unperturbed. He leaned back against the wall now, letting his eyes drift over the dancing crowd instead. His eyes caught a purplish glow from the overhead lights and Harry wanted to stare and admire what he was like before deciding that it would be creepy of him. He tried not to look too putout. “Adding to the costume discussion from before, I have to say Harry that you look like you’ve put in a lot of effort. Your costume looks authentic, like a posh vampire prince, right from the gothic ages. But I also noticed you haven’t slapped on a ton of makeup to make yourself look pale, unlike that guy over there.”

Harry turned towards the direction Louis had pointed and indeed, there was a guy dressed up as a vampire. Not a gothic one like Harry’s, but a very basic looking one with excess makeup on his face that made him look pale with blood running down his lips. Harry instinctively touched his lips, relieved that his lip wasn’t bleeding anymore. Besides, he had dropped that tissue somewhere and had nothing to wipe the blood off except for his sleeve. Harry wasn’t good at discreet magic; hence he couldn’t even clean his sleeve, if bloodied. Harry had wondered if he should make himself look pale but decided against it when he realised just how shaky his hands were while trying to perfect just the purple eye bags. And he didn’t want to overuse magic. He shrugged, letting his eyes trail back to Louis, who was still not looking back. “Maybe I just wanted to be different. Or maybe I was being silly.”

“You should go with the different one,” Louis mused, chuckling before he shook his head. He pushed his hands in the pocket of his jeans instead, and let his head rest against the wall, eyes closed. “Sometimes being different is good, isn’t it? It gives you a certain charm.”

“I am charming, yes,” Harry agreed, grinning wolfishly because of the hidden meaning to his words. He was very good at charms, apparent to anyone that lived off the basic of it. He bit his lip bashfully. “Or so, I’ve been told.”

“I’m certain you are... you’re bleeding, holy fuck,” Louis swore, before gasping, eyes wide now as he stared at Harry. Harry felt confused by the abrupt change in conversation, because he was pretty sure they were flirting. He absently touched his lip before realising, indeed he was bleeding. Not again, he groaned. Louis rummaged through his pockets, looking slightly freaked. “Your lip is bleeding. I’m sure I have a napkin, let me get that.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Harry said, pressing his fingers against his lips. He knew it was a deeper cut because he had actively bit his lip this time, as he did while flirting. It wasn’t a mere grazing of his lip. He was panicked. He didn’t know how he could mend the gash on his lip without running out on Louis. And he didn’t want to run out on Louis, not when there was so much to know about each other. “I have this thing, where I bleed. That's why I’m disguised as a vampire. To cover the blood.”

“You’re a shit liar, mate,” Louis muttered, eyebrows furrowed as he looked up and almost pressed the napkin in his hand to Harry’s mouth. He seemed to realise at the very last moment how inappropriate it might seem, letting his hand hang in the air, until Harry took the napkin from his hands. He kept staring at Harry’s mouth but not with the passion that Harry wanted him to have. It was all concern and worry and Harry felt more panicked due to it, knowing he was a shit liar. He couldn’t lie his way through this, at least not well. “My mum is a dentist so I know my real teeth from the fake. You shouldn’t have tried to grow your teeth. Especially with a new, unpractised spell.”

“They really are fake teeth,” Harry insisted, voice muffled through the cotton. He widened his eyes, hoping Louis would just buy it but he wished his life was that simple. Louis looked around them, as if to check if anyone had noticed Harry’s bleeding lip. No one had, luckily. And while Harry rejoiced over that, Louis grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the open balcony. The balcony was large and didn’t hold many people, due to the chilly weather outside. Goosebumps rose over his skin quickly, and Harry didn’t know why he was being dragged there at all. But he was going to continue to lie his way out. “I told you I have sensitive lips.”

Louis looked thoroughly unconvinced, rolling his eyes before he let go of Harry’s arm. “Again, you’re not a good liar. Perrie gave you that spell, didn’t she?”

“Perrie who... wait, you know her?”

“Very well,” Louis said, eyes flitting to a spot over Harry’s shoulder before he shifted from foot to foot. He then stared at Harry’s mouth, biting his own lip before sighing. “I’m sorry, I would use a healing charm usually, but I can’t because we’re still in public. Anyway, Perrie often makes up these new spells that aren’t well thought out. They have at least one drawback, like the sharpness that comes with longer teeth. The day she makes a perfect spell, that day would be a miracle indeed.”

“How do you know all this?” Harry asked, feeling breathless. He lifted the napkin from his lips, seeing how blood soaked it was. Louis didn’t look as concerned as before, looking away to stare at the party inside.

“We met at St Mungo’s two years ago. My sister works there, I was visiting her and Perrie was brought in due to a spell gone awfully wrong. I can’t tell you what it was because she would kill me, but it was messy in a hilarious way. We shared a laugh over it, once she was cured. She has come far from then and we are good friends now.” Louis shook his head, looking wistful. He looked back at Harry, tilting his head to the side. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard about me though. Also, I’m guessing you didn’t know Perrie made flawed spells, eh?”

“As you can see, I clearly didn’t,” Harry whispered, feeling worried as Louis’ story continued. There was a good chance he would forever have sharp, vampire teeth because of one ironic costume. There was also a good chance he would die due to extreme blood loss but it was fine. Right? He always knew his theatrics would get him into trouble. In the middle of that, he was also hit with the realisation that Louis was a wizard, knew one of his friends and could see through Harry’s lies. He also had probably sensed Harry was a wizard a while ago, which explained the mysterious twinkle in his eyes. Harry felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner, whatever it was that Louis saw in him that made him realise. “But there must be a solution to the teeth, right?”

“What did she tell you about the spell at first?” Louis asked, eyebrows arching.

“She said it will wear off within three to four hours,” Harry said slowly, recalling their conversation from a few days back. “Do you think it will?”

“Surely,” Louis said, nodding. He squinted his eyes slightly, looking hesitant before nodding again. “Or we’ll find a cure, mate, don’t worry. You won’t be stuck with those teeth.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, feeling his stomach swoop at the usage of the word ‘we’. It was sweet, touching even and said that Louis didn’t want to run away just yet, put off by Harry’s general stupidity. It also said that Louis was a great person, willing to help out a literal stranger. Harry smiled as he rested his hip against the railing and continued to watch Louis. He blushed when Louis looked back, but didn’t break his gaze and willed himself to not bite his lip. Louis’ lip quirked the more Harry continued to watch him and he looked amused rather than annoyed.

“What?”

“Nothing. Am just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about?” Louis asked. He wiggled his eyebrows while fiddling with his collar. “Are you wondering why I’m wearing this outfit today?”

He wasn’t. “Kinda.”

Louis laughed and shook his head. He looked away momentarily, picking the hat off his head and turned it over in his hands. He ran his fingers along the brim and Harry followed his movements, slightly mesmerised. “I kinda wore it as a joke? I mean, we know witches don’t wear this hat, right? It’s supposed to be curved. So when I saw this hat while walking on the street I thought, well why not be a sloppy witch? So I threw on a cloak, black like they do at Hogwarts and went with it. No muggle can guess, but, it’s just sort of ironic, isn’t it?”

Ironic. Louis’ costume was ironic as well and Harry couldn’t stop the excited squeak slipping past his lip. He felt a buzz underneath his skin, heartbeat quickening and thrumming happiness through his veins. And he was pretty sure his cheeks were red as well, more than just due to cold. “I love irony too! I wore this costume ironically.”

“Did you, now?” Louis asked, grinning and not really expecting a reply. He rested his elbow against the railing, tilting his head back so he was gazing up at the sky. “I was wondering about that. Both of us know vampires don’t dress like that. And my grandfather is a vampire and he never wore these clothes.”

Harry hummed in agreement to the first two sentences, distracted by Louis’ side profile before it clicked. “Wait, what? Your grandfather is a vampire?”

Louis made a quiet humming sound, looking back at Harry just to smirk. “It seems funny, doesn’t it? Who would have thought a wizard would walk into a muggle party dressed as a vampire and meet another wizard, who is a quarter vampire? I’m certain I didn’t.”

“I didn’t either as well,” Harry said, laughing to himself. He was glad he hadn’t walked out of the party earlier. He was more glad that he decided to attend this party in the first place. Niall might be in this apartment somewhere and if he wanted to find Harry, he would. Harry wouldn’t go searching for him for sure right now. He instead began to think, trying to remember Louis from school. Hogwarts was the only school in UK if Harry wasn’t mistaken, or at least it was the most popular one. And Louis was a face he would never forget. The fact that he couldn’t recollect a teenage Louis right now was hassling. And that raised his second query. “Louis, I have a question.”

“Ask away.”

“Were you like a recluse when you were at Hogwarts?” he asked in a rush, certain he would have to repeat his question when Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He took in a deep breath, letting it out in the form of a nervous laughter. “I mean, I don’t remember seeing you there and you don’t seem much older than me either. Unless you’re the type of half vampire who doesn’t grow older.”

“Quarter vampire,” Louis corrected, forehead wrinkles clearing. The strange twinkle in his eye was back again, lips quirking up as he turned to face Harry fully. “And I do grow older, sadly. I am twenty-four at the moment but I’m sure you wouldn’t remember me from Hogwarts. Because I didn’t go there.”

“You didn’t?”

Louis laughed brightly, shaking his head. The corner of his eyes were crinkled, eyes almost squeezed shut. He ran his fingers through his hair properly now, tousling them, before he patted it back into place. He glanced at the ongoing party, the one that Harry had almost forgotten ever existed. The music was dim on this side of the glass, and Harry found it easy to forget everything, when Louis was concerned. He was already so whipped. “You know there are other schools in Europe, right Harry? I thought it would be apparent from my accent that I’m not really English. I mean I was born in England and live in London right now, but I’ve lived in France for the past few years and went to Beauxbatons instead.”

“Beau... did you really?” Harry asked before gasping and clutching his chest. His eyes were wide and it was like watching Louis in a whole new light. He was an enigma, a complete mystery and it was Harry’s misfortune to not have met him sooner even if they had two mutual friends. Unfair. “Does it mean you can speak French?”

_ “T'aimerais bien savoir, hein?” _ Louis asked, voice low before he winked. Harry’s breath hitched, due to both the French and the depth of the voice with which he spoke along. The wink sort of killed him. His accent completely changed as he switched into, what Harry could only assume, flawless French. He had no clue what the sentence meant, yet he felt himself far more attracted. He couldn’t believe how good his night was turning out, despite everything.

“What did that mean?”

_ “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” _ Louis said, switching back into English and sounding completely different again. He laughed, probably at Harry’s awed face.

“Yes, I would!”

“Harry, love, I just repeated the same phrase in English,” Louis said, voice soft with a hint of laughter. Harry blushed in part embarrassment and part, well embarrassment but due to a different reason. They were close, Harry realised all of a sudden and not the kind where two people huddle closer for better conversation. No. They had leaned closer and closer as they spoke, voices getting lower and the noises around them dimming. Or Harry hoped was for both of them. He could feel Louis’ warm breath on his face, lips against his own and felt the need to taste him. If Harry wanted to, he could close the little distance between them and just kiss him. But then, he probably had bad breath and not to mention, sharp teeth. There was a good chance that he would make Louis bleed to death by biting his tongue, or lips. And he wanted to spend more time with the man, get to know him. The presence of long teeth was the only thing holding him back, making him hesitate and debate while Louis’ eyes had already fluttered shut.  _ Teeth _ , a reasonable voice in Harry’s head reminded him,  _ don’t _ . But kissing was a good idea, said the other, lust-filled voice and he faced a dilemma. The choice was made when he heard footsteps behind him and the sound of his forgotten friend making a loud and unceremonious entry. Unfortunately, it made Louis jerk back and Harry just sighed dejectedly.

“I’ve already frozen my balls off!” Niall exclaimed. Harry stifled his groan and ducked his head, feeling frustration seize him. He squeezed his eyes shut instead of screaming. When he opened his eyes, he stared at his shoes and then at Louis’ silver shoes. They were sparkling, gathering attention even under his dark garbs but still hidden from view. There was a metaphor about Louis in there somewhere, Harry was sure, but had no time to mull it over. He finally turned around to face his friend. Niall looked grumpy; arms wrapped around himself and bottom lip jutting out. His cheeks were red, eyes a little unfocused as if he had a little to drink despite proclaiming he wouldn’t. Also, his top hat was missing, probably lost, without Niall realising it was gone. “How are you standing here at all, Harry? My bones would have been frozen by now.”

Harry just shrugged in response, not quite up to speaking. He was still annoyed that his friend had been a cockblock, but also in a good way? Harry couldn’t tell. But his silence prompted Niall to notice he wasn’t standing out there alone. There was a spark of recognition in his eyes as he looked over Harry’s shoulder before he froze, just like he said he would be. And that was odd and confusing and left Harry puzzled as to why.

“Louis  _ fucking _ Tomlinson?” Niall whisper yelled, eyes bugging out. He looked like someone who was having a breakdown while having all of his dreams come true. And his face was a whirlwind of emotions and Harry would laugh, if he wasn’t confused as to how Niall recognised Louis at all. “Is that you? I can’t fucking believe this.”

“Hello again, Niall, nice to see you too,” Harry intoned, but his sass wasn’t into it. He sounded just as confused as he felt, frowning as his eyes dart between Louis and Niall. Did they know each other? It didn’t seem like, since Niall had never mentioned Louis before. And Louis didn’t seem as if he did recognise Niall, but he did look delighted at being recognised. His posture changed, the fright from a minute ago turning into confidence, as he adjusted the witch hat on his head. “Do you know Louis?  _ And _ his surname?”

“Of course I fucking know him!” Niall exclaimed, sounding breathless and high pitched. He shot Harry a look of exasperation, a look the latter was supposed to understand but didn’t. “The surprising part is that, you know Louis as well, when you don’t even like quidditch. Can’t tell which ball is for what and who does what. Louis Tomlinson being here, at this muggle party, I don’t even know what to say.”

“Uh I have to say I have a lot of questions,” Harry mumbled, laughing nervously as he glanced at Louis. It was sure Harry was missing something, judging from the mysterious smirk blooming on Louis’ face again. Usually, that happened when quidditch was brought up because Harry wasn’t interested in that sport, unlike the entire wizarding world. No he didn’t dislike the sport because he couldn’t straddle a broom without falling on his arse. It was just that too many things happened at once that left him clueless. Now he wished he had cared enough to keep up. “First of all, what has quidditch to do with anything?”

“Quidditch has to do with everything, alright,” Niall answered before rolling his eyes. The exhaustion, that accompanied his voice each time he talked about quidditch with Harry, returned. He always tried to convince the latter how great the sport was, but it was a lost cause. “And Louis Tomlinson here is one of the youngest chasers to be on the English national team. He’s so splendid that I find myself rooting for him even in match against Ireland, and you know how I’m about Irish pride. You really should come to one of the games with me, Haz, I tell you. And Louis, can I please have your autograph?”

Niall’s face had gone red after speaking so long without inhaling and the first thing he did was breathe, once he stopped speaking. Harry watched him wide eyes, overwhelmed by Niall’s emotions that it took a while for the words to settle in. He blinked at Louis, who was smiling back at him. Harry was embarrassed. He had managed to make a fool of himself twice in the span of an hour tonight. It was a new record. He let out a devastated groan and buried his face in his hands, refusing to look at anyone. And Louis had the audacity to giggle at him. The sound was beautiful, muffled behind his palms, but it wasn’t funny. Not at all.

“Why couldn’t you have just told me what  _ you _ did for a living?” Harry mumbled into his palms, making Louis laugh once more and this time louder. Harry peeked at him through the gaps between his fingers, lips twitching when he saw Louis’ grin. “I know your mum is a dentist, that your sister works at St Mungo’s but I didn’t know you were a quidditch player for the English team. Why, Louis, why?”

“I thought you knew but were trying to play it cool,” Louis said, shrugging but looking just a little sheepish. Harry glared at him, which just seemed to make him grin. Niall was looking at both of them with apparent confusion. Good, Harry thought, now he would know how it felt to be left out of a conversation. It was what he deserved for not telling him that a quidditch player like Louis existed. It would have been the best way to make Harry attend a match. “You will be surprised how many people act coy. Most people freak out like your friend did, surely. But you were being all cute and I didn’t want to make it awkward again. So I just didn’t mention that part.”

Niall snorted in response to that and Harry flipped him off without looking. It made Louis chuckle and Harry was pleased by that reaction. He fiddled with his ruffled collar nervously and to stop his fingers from doing something like trace the crinkles forming beside Louis’ eyes. Or pull Louis into a kiss, no he couldn’t. “You saw how I spluttered when you said you knew I had grown my teeth and refused to believe that I was telling the truth. I clearly wasn’t aware you were a wizard even, let alone be that you were someone famous.”

“I didn’t know what to think,” Louis admitted quietly, looking bashful as he lifted one shoulder in a shrug. Bashful was a nice look on him; cheeks turned the slightest of pink and eyelashes fluttering. “I didn’t want to bring it up like that. Also, didn’t think it was important to mention.”

“Quidditch is always important to mention,” Niall grumbled lowly. He was looking like a grumpy child. He scoffed when Harry raised his eyebrows at his behaviour. “What, did you forgot I was here? Did you forget I was doing you a favour by attending this party with you? Or did you forget I am Louis’ biggest fan and  _ you’re _ taking all his attention? It’s unfair, you know, unfair! By the way Louis, can I just say what a great outfit you have on?”

That was Harry’s opening. The moment when he revealed that, like Harry, Louis shared a love for irony and that he would have to accept that doing things for irony was a superior behaviour. But then Louis laughed, a squeal like sound cutting through the silence and Harry was successfully distracted from the previous train of thoughts. He was charmed, watching this beautiful man throw his head back in laughter and almost make his hat fall off the balcony. His laugh was melodious and entrancing and so was the way moonlight lit up his skin. He was a quarter vampire, so that might be why he had perfect skin. Harry didn’t really know much about vampires. But he knew he was about to bite his lip shyly, before remembering not to. Sharp teeth. The very ones that stopped him from leaning over and kissing the lad. Oh how much he cursed his need for perfection.

“Did I say something wrong?” Niall asked, eyes darting between Louis and Harry. “Okay I’ve surely missed something here, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, you might have,” Louis said once he had calmed down, grinning at Niall impishly before he winked at Harry. It did not make his stomach swoop, Harry insisted to himself, even if it was a lost cause. “But it’s not that important, so don’t worry. Just an inside joke. But let me officially introduce myself. Hi I’m Louis.”

Louis extended a hand which Niall reverently shook.

“I know,” he said, looking awed and Harry couldn’t hold in his snort. This would be a great teasing material, for sure. “I’m Niall, Harry’s friend and a big fan.”

“It’s always nice to meet a fan,” Louis said, polite as ever and his eyes were glimmering. He nodded at Harry. “And a non-fan as well.”

Harry giggled, biting the inside of his cheeks. He rubbed the toe of his boots against the floor, letting the silence stretch on. He didn’t know what to add to it.

Niall also stayed mum, grinning at Louis as if in a trance before he blinked. He snapped his fingers and turned towards Harry. “Oh I remember why I had come out here. Fuck almost forgot. Like I promised you, we stayed at the party for an hour and we really should leave. The diner around the corner closes soon and I feel like grabbing a bite there.”

“Oh.” Harry blinked dubiously at his friend. He had forgotten that they were to stay here for just an hour, which had passed in a blur. His stomach growled at the mention of food and he smiled wryly. “I guess we have to. Haven’t eaten anything in two hours. But then...”

“Oh don’t let me stop you,” Louis cut in immediately, as if sensing where Harry was heading. He raised his hands and smiled. “If you have someplace to be then don’t wait on my account. I won’t mind if you leave.”

“No no, it’s just that,” Niall started, shaking his head. “I have to wake up early tomorrow, yeah? So I was planning to leave early tonight anyway. But would you like to join us for dinner?”

“Um sure?” Louis said hesitantly, glancing at Harry as if asking for permission. Harry heartily nodded, thanking Niall for inviting Louis. Maybe while eating Harry would ask Louis for his number. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t already planning to beg Nick to give him it otherwise. Just this option would save his dignity. Louis beamed back and nodded. “Okay then. Should we leave now?”

“Please,” Niall grumbled and patted his tummy. He gave Harry a meaningful look before turning around and walking into the flat. That boy sure had a knack for disappearing, Harry thought, shaking his head. He held out his hand towards Louis.

“Shall we, then?”

Louis’ grin widened as he accepted Harry’s hand and they walked towards the noise.

-

Harry didn’t enjoy dinner as much as he expected to.

The prospect of Louis joining them for dinner had made Harry feel as if he was on cloud nine. They walked to the diner, back of their hands brushing as Niall kept going on and on about quidditch to Louis. Harry was content to ignore that, focusing on Louis’ animated face under the passing lights. And once in the diner, Harry took the seat beside Louis while Niall sat on the opposite side of the booth, and continued about all the matches he had attended. Thankfully, he shut up once they got food but then Harry’s problem started.

Harry quickly realised he was not used to eating with long, sharp incisors and there was always the fear that he would bite off his tongue, hence he had to dolefully stick to soup. Eating soup and nothing more, packing the rest to take home. Niall seemed gleeful at that prospect, smirking at him in one of his ‘I told you so’ ways while keeping quiet otherwise. Food was more important to Niall anyway.

In that time, Louis kept shooting him concerned looks and even offered Harry his number, who the latter accepted with barely contained glee. His teeth got him something good, didn’t they? Sure, Louis said the number was for Harry to call him, if his teeth didn’t right themselves in a few hours because he had a sister who was good at healing, but still. Harry chose to interpret the blush on Louis’ cheeks as positive. Louis then regaled them with hilarious stories from Beauxbatons, describing the castle and people and occasionally switching to French. Harry choked on his soup at that point and Niall kicked him under the table, unhelpful as he always was. Thankfully, he steered off quidditch and turned to look at Harry most of the time. It was as if it was just the two of them, if Niall’s loud laughs were to ignore and Harry did ignore.

Niall’s inner fanboy had calmed down a little, but he still wanted Louis’ attention. So for that reason, or to just embarrass Harry, he told Louis about how much magic he used to function in life. Louis was pleasantly surprised when Niall informed him that the clothes Harry wore were part of his regular wardrobe, before softly complimenting Harry. Harry blushed and preened under it all, obviously, while he ate his soup. His stomach wanted something solid, but this would have to do for now, he told it.

“I can’t wait for my teeth to shrink back to normal,” Harry grumbled loudly, as he lugged the bag of takeaway with him. His stomach grumbled equally as loud, making Niall laugh loudly while Louis patted Harry’s back in solidarity. Louis’ hand didn’t slide away, staying put the rest of the way. He had insisted he would walk with them, because his feet felt stiff but he could have just apparate home. He fooled no one though and Harry felt pleased that even Louis didn’t want the night to end.

They walked in comfortable silence; no one had anything to talk about and Harry didn’t quite feel like talking. He pulled his cape around him as a coat to protect himself against the cold and Louis offered to lend him his cloak, but Harry declined. They were close by anyway and when their building came into sight, Harry frowned.

“So that is where I live,” Harry said, pointing in the vague direction of his building and smiled ruefully. He turned towards Louis, holding his hands behind his back. If he wasn’t mistaken, there was a sad tilt to Louis’ smile, as if disappointed. He felt the disappointment too. “Guess, this is goodbye?”

“Yeah I guess.” Louis shrugged, pushing his hands in the pockets of his cloak. “Don’t forget to call me if your teeth don’t shrink, okay? Even if they do shrink, call me, else I’ll worry.”

“Oh, not this again,” Niall groaned before throwing his head back. He walked to stand in front of them, placing one hand on Harry’s shoulder and the other on Louis’. “Stop being so awkward, lads and just say you want to keep in touch and keep texting. You are fooling no one. So one of you, just ask the other on a date. It’s that simple. And to give you two some privacy, I’ll go ahead by myself. Don’t you dare disturb my night’s sleep. I have an early morning and if i’m late, I’ll kill you, not joking.  _ Goodbye _ !”

With one meaningful look at both of them, Niall left, and Harry watched him leave and sighed. Louis looked similarly baffled by Niall’s behaviour but when he looked at Harry, he was smiling shyly.

“Will you got out with me?” Louis asked and at the same time, Harry screamed loudly, “I want to kiss you.”

Louis blinked at him before bursting into laughter, while Harry’s cheeks coloured in embarrassment. Why did he have to be so awkward all the time? And especially tonight. He was having good comebacks and was speaking in an interesting way earlier in the night. Why did he have to start to speaking like a fool again? Louis didn’t mind his stupidity though, which was great. He merely shook his head as he took a step closer and placed his hand on Harry’s jaw.

“Oh Harry, I wanna kiss you too,” he whispered, eyes darting down to his lips before he leaned in slowly. But to Harry’s disappointment, Louis tilted his head and placed a kiss on his cheek instead and Harry remembered the presence of the sharp teeth. Right. That pair of colossal pain. “But I guess cheek kisses are all we can do for now.”

“Yeah I know,” Harry murmured, trying to keep a pout off his face and rubbed the spot Louis had kissed him. Louis gave a rueful smile in return, taking a step back and shrugging. “I wish these teeth wouldn’t be such cockblockers today, you know.”

Louis’ lips parted, as if he was to agree but then he gasped. A strange, choked sound escaped his lips instead, as his eyes widened. “Harry, your teeth are...”

Louis didn’t finish, didn’t have to. Harry had already moved his hands over his mouth and could feel how his incisors were reducing, shrinking slowly back until they were the normal length. Harry gasped as well, checking his teeth and realising that yes, they weren’t sharp or long anymore. It meant he could kiss Louis without the fear of maiming him. This was great.

“Guess, they didn’t want to be cockblockers,” Louis whispered, chuckling even as his eyes darted down to Harry’s lips. There was no concern in them anymore, just hunger as he ran his tongue over his lower lip. Louis stepped closer again, now placing both his hands on Harry’s cheeks, softly as he could. He looked into Harry’s eyes. “May I?”

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed before finally, sealing their lips together. His hands wrapped around Louis’ neck and Louis placed his hands on Harry’s waist. Louis nibbled on Harry’s lip like his life depended on it, sucking on his lower lip. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Like they were meant to be-- sparks of electricity lighting through Harry’s body. And midway through, they laughed into each other’s mouth. It could be that neither of them was over the timing of Harry’s charm reversing. And they leaned away, grinning at each other. “Um, do you want to come up?”

Louis’ eyes sparkled in mischief as he bit on his lip. “Oh Harry, what kind of lady do you take me for. I don’t put out before I’m properly wined and dined. So, you’ll have to wait till Friday.”

“Friday?” Harry asked and let Louis go from his grasp.

“Friday,” Louis confirmed, nodding with a wide grin firmly in place. “You sure you can wait?”

“No,” Harry said, laughing as he watched Louis clasped his hands behind his back and walk backwards. He didn’t stumble once or crash into something, which was something Harry would have definitely done. He halted once he was in the darker part of the road, a few steps away.

“I’ll pick you up at seven.” Louis winked and waved cheekily before he disappeared with a pop. Harry checked his surroundings warily but there was no one who could have seen. It was a risk nevertheless and if Harry was able to disapparate, he never would have done that. But Louis seemed troublesome, just from the stories he told and how he acted. Harry shook his head at the thought, biting down happily on his lips because he could. The sensation of Louis’ kiss was still lingering on his lips and he couldn’t help but smile.

He turned around to walk into his building when he felt his phone buzz, buried deep in his pocket. He dug it out and his grin widened when he saw the text.

**‘Reached home just fine.’** \-- Louis’ text simply said, along with a winky face and Harry laughed. He then shook his head and pocketed his phone. 

He couldn’t wait for Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, Louis cast a silencing charm around them at some point and that's why Harry's clueless arse thinks that the noise just randomly dimmed.  
> Oh and I most likely might write a sequel, due to my beta's request. I don't know when, I just know I might.  
>  Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> I'm on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) come and say hi (oops!)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
